


Groupie Love

by yonglvoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe
Summary: Chanyeol was the star of the city and you were his little muse he liked to keep all to himself





	Groupie Love

Everyone was screaming his name and you were living it in, as was He.

You were in the front of the crowd, filled with thousands of people here just to see him. They all were with their phones out, taking pictures and videos of him because they knew they would never get another chance to see him like this, but you? You were there swaying to the beat of his music, eyes closed living in the moment and taking in all the bliss in from everything around you. 

The one everyone had on their mind including you was the man that made men and women swoon over the sound of his voice and have their heart skip a beat at every glance, and he also happened to be your long time lover, Park Chanyeol was this man.

He was currently up on that big stage singing the night away with the rest of the band and guitar in hand, this particular song was actually made after spending his first night with you. So it was no surprise that throughout the whole set his eyes would wander towards you with a smirk on his lips to go with it. 

But you paid his antics no mind, any kind of sensual looks would be saved for later tonight after the gig and party that usually follows. 

It went on like this for some time, you just kept your mind on the music that kept you going through the night, some fans in the crowd did give a few looks your way wondering why this person was so calm and easy going when everyone else was either crying or screaming or both because of Chanyeol, but you paid them no mind and just kept on moving your hips to the music. Next thing you knew it was curtain call and one of Chanyeol’s guards were taking you backstage discreetly so you could see him. 

Walking through the storm of people either crew or just some lucky souls that got to sneak through, you still had no luck in finding that giant of a man until you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around you from behind and pick you up

“Chanyeol! What are you trying to do to me huh” you whined out causing him to laugh at your distressed face

“Awwww was someone scared, too bad theres no time for that honey we have a party to get tooo” he sang out to you, grabbing your hand and walking with you through the place. He would occasionally kiss your forehead and tighten the grip on your hand making your heart swell at his affection towards you, and you could see the jealous stares of those who saw you two, but you two didn’t care and just kept on moving on. 

The drive to the party was nothing special, just Chanyeol and you singing along to whatever happened to be on the radio and him holding your hand again the entire way. He got out first and dashed to your side of the car to open the door for you with a silly grin on his face as he did, and you couldn’t help but in that moment to reach up and kiss him, but he took it a step further and took hold of your waist and deepened the kiss, not paying attention to the other people waiting to get into the club or the bouncers wanting you two to walk in already so they had another name to check off the for the night. 

No instead Chanyeol held you there for a while until you both became out of breath, and he didn’t shy away from you either, he pulled away slowly giving you that famous smirk while dragging you into the purple lights and loud music of the place. 

The two of you went to the usual spot where your group of friends also happened to be, saying your hellos to you guys sat down and had a few drinks, made some jokes and were enjoying the company between everyone. You were sitting on Chanyeol’s lap like usual and he would of course tease you from time to time throughout the night, but it was at this moment you heard one of your favorite songs come on, and Chanyeol knew this so before he could tighten the grip on your body you escaped and gracefully moved onto the dance floor.

Now it was your turn to have a silly grin on your face because it was your man’s song that you were dancing very sexy to and Chanyeol knew what you were doing and it seemed to be working since he decided to follow. 

Biting your lip and moving your hands across your body and through your hair, you screamed lust and it was driving Chanyeol crazy. Turning around now to gaze up at him with a sultry look you already knew what he was thinking

“Oh you actually came to dance with me huh baby”

“Couldn’t just leave my love all out here by their self now could I, especially with you teasing me like that y/n, how could I just sit and watch when I wanted to join in” 

And it was like that for some time, it almost felt like it was only you two even with the sea of others surrounding you guys. The two of you pressed together dancing to the music, sometimes Chanyeol would try to whisper sweet nothings to you even through the deafening music of the club, and it wasn’t until the early morning did you two leave hand in hand and go to his place for the night. This is how it usually went after a show but it was how you guys wanted it to be.

Walking into the complex and pressing his floor number, you had your back to his chest and closed your eyes while your head on his shoulder and Chanyeol couldn’t help but look down at you with adoration. He never thought a a few flings between the two of you would cause such love to bloom, it started out with a hookup here and then, you being known as his favorite groupie but it turned into so much more after a some late night dates and you both realized that there was a whole array of emotions between the you two.

Getting out and walking towards his place you started to feel just how tired you were and Chanyeol also noticed this so he moved fast and rushed you inside before you could find comfort in the hallway floor. Shutting the door behind you guys, Chanyeol was quick to pick you up bridal style and carry you to his bed where he plopped you down before finding a sweater for you to wear for the night. 

Undressing and putting on the sweater you knew he wouldn’t be seeing it anymore after tomorrow because it was coming home with you, and you just smiled into the soft purple fabric at the funny thought. Chanyeol was then quick to cuddle up with you under the covers and hold you close, letting out a big sigh he started to speak softly as you were falling asleep in his arms, “Thank you for coming again tonight y/n” he kissed your forehead a few times before continuing “its you and me till the day we die babe” and you were swept off into the sweet night with your lover by your side.


End file.
